


clexa's love in polis

by Clexalover18



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexalover18/pseuds/Clexalover18
Summary: Different ending with Clexa of 3x07





	1. The shot that miss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a class I had two years old, but I am still writing more chapters. I don't own the 100 and the ship.

Days later, in Polis was Lexa and Clarke was talking about peace for their people. Octavia told Clarke she has an hour to say bye to Lexa. They said "may we meet again" to each other.

Next, Titus wants a war with skai crew, but Lexa wouldn't let it happen she wants peace with them. He thought that if he shot at Clarke than Lexa will declare war. He waited for Clarke to come to her room to shoot at her.

She came to her room to pack to go she saw someone that she knows than heard Titus talking to her. During, Titus shot at her, so she moved out of the way of the bullets, and Lexa heard the loud shots and ran to Clarke's room to save her love of her live.

She had no weapons on herself, but she just wants to save Clarke. She made it to the room's door and almost got hit by a fast bullet, but Clarke pushed her out the way and got hit by the bullet in her arm.

Initially, she was in pain and Lexa was piss and yelled for her guards to get Titus out of her sight, and get Clarke a healer for her wound in her arm. Clarke felt happy that she saved Lexa's live. Lexa killed Titus for trying to kill her soulmate. Lexa grabs Clarke for a passionate long kiss. They kissed for a while before pulling away from each other. Lexa says "Ai hod yu in, Klark." Clarke says back to Lexa "Ai hod yu in seintaim Leksa." 


	2. Arthur's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's note

Hey guys, 

I know that I haven't written any new chapters in awhile. I haven't forgotten this fanfiction and other fanfictions I have the plan to post. My life had turned from good to bad on December 8th, 2019. Because a family member passed away they were not blood-related, but they helped raise me for 11 years. Also, I have a job that I work four days out of the week, but that was before the COVID virus happened. I also have a massive writer's block for everything. I will post a new chapter hopefully soon. I love you guys.


End file.
